The supply chain for food, and especially for protein (i.e., live animals and meat) sources (e.g., beef, poultry, pork, sheep, and goats), is complex. Pathogens may be introduced or multiply along the supply chain, which can render the protein unsafe for consumption.
To detect harmful levels of pathogens before protein is sold to consumers, contamination levels (i.e., pathogen levels and/or levels of indicator organisms that indicate contamination) are typically measured at one point in the supply chain after the protein has been aggregated. For example, it is currently standard practice in the beef industry to measure pathogen levels when beef is trimmed (which is after the beef has been aggregated in a feed yard). The data from the trim point is used by regulators to determine beef safety, operational well-being, and national averages. As shown in FIG. 1, there can be many points (e.g., feedlot 110, hide wash 120, pre-evisceration carcass wash 130, post split carcass wash 140, post chill carcass wash 150, and subprimal spray cabinet 160) in portion 100 of a beef supply chain before trim point 170. And current practice in the beef industry involves randomly sampling the beef at the trim point 170, instead of testing all of the protein at all points.
Methods, devices, and systems for increasing protein food safety are provided herein.